Advantage Of you
by Novdre
Summary: Natsume didn't like Mikan, he has a plan, now Mikan left him and he feels guilt. Now he needs to find mikan before it's to late. Change of Summary! NxM COMPLETE!
1. Introductions

I do not own Gakuen Alice

I do not own Gakuen Alice……………………………………

Introductions!! (My Characters)

**Mikan Sakura**

Age: 14

Alice: Elemental, S.E.C

B-d: August 3

**Hotaru Imai**

Age: 14

Alice: Invention

B-d: July 30

**Natsume Hyugga**

Age: 14

Alice: Fire

B-d: March 9

**Ruka Nogi**

Age: 14

Alice: Animal

B-d: May 21

**Hikari/Hakari (twins female)**

Age: 17 (both)

Alice: Hikari: Wish/ Hakari: Telling future

B-d: May 2

_**Aya Hirishi **_

Age: 17

Alice: Wind

B-d: September 17

_**Krista Hirishi**_

Age: 18

Alice: Wind

B-d: January 16

--That is all for now, sorry if so short, more characters coming up later on, probably will update on May 30th or later, sorry!! I have a test everyday starting Monday-Friday (26-30) Hehehe life is so hard!! Bye!!

-Starryangelz- (-Hikari-)


	2. Chap 2: Weird day

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Here is Chap. 1!! Enjoy

**Me: Muhahahaha I'm so evil!! HAHAHA**

**Mikan: uh, Hikari, what are you doing?**

**Hotaru: She is mental**

**Me: AM NOT! **

**Natsume comes along…**

**Me and Hotaru are bickering**

**Natsume: You dumb AS THE STORY IS BEGINNING!**

**Me: Ohhhh………WHAT??**

**Everyone sweat drops**

**Me: oh...uh…eh… I forgot what to say**

**Everyone falls down anime style while sweat dropping .**

**Ruka: sighs Enjoy people…**

It was a clear morning for little Mikan (Mikan: I'm SO NOT LITTLE! Me: fine F-A-T Mikan) She was sleeping soundly until…_RING! RING! RING!_ Mikan jolted awake and slammed the un-breakable alarm clock. Mikan was getting annoyed so instead she used her fire power and destroyed the alarm clock. The smoke disappeared, and sat the un-scratched alarm-clock. Mikan got ready and slammed the door.

"You can never destroy the alarm clock" a voice said without emotions. "Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan lunged forward, but as always, got shot, but this time she was shot upwards instead. (Mikan: h-how can t-that be?? Me: Watch) "Invention 35 the bazooka 0.1 A machine that punches the opponent upward. Special price 300,000 rabbits" Hotaru said out of no where. Soon Natsume and Ruka appeared. "Good morning Ruka and Natsume!!" she yelled. "Good morning Mikan" Ruka said. " Shut up" Natsume said angrily. _Hmmm I have a plan to make her fat mouth shut up muhahaha_. (Mikan:I AM NOT FAT! Me& Natsume: Yes you are Mikan:GRRRR)

It was lunch time already. Mikan and the gang was in the lunchroom. Mikan was gobbling everything down. "Uh…M-Mikan… you are eating too much" Ruka said nicely. Mikan stopped eating and her eyes were filled with evil, "Ruka…you dare to interrupt me while I am eating? You sure are brave interrupting me while eating….. huhahahahaha" Mikan evilly laughed. "You will pay!" Mikan said VERY scary. (Thunder and lightning was in the backround" Ruka stepped backwards. Hotaru's eyes were a little bit scared. (me: WHAT?? HOTARU IS SCARED??) Ruka noticed her eyes. "Uh-oh, Hotaru is scared also, so Mikan is……." He didn't have time to finish.

Later…. WEEEWOOOOOWEEEWOOO!! The sound of Ambulance could be heard. "Now back to my meal!!" Mikan said happily. Everyone gulped. Now, no one dares to interrupt her while eating….

"Ahhh" Mikan said happily while rubbing her tummy. "That was delicious!" she yelled with a fist in the air. "Hm?? Where is Ruka?" Mikan asked . Everyone fell down hard! Soon, A voice was heard. "Oi, polka-dot!!" Mikan twitched. "Yes Natsume?!"

If you looked closely, you will see her eyes twitching. "Ruka is in the hospital!!" he yelled. "WHAT?? HOW?!" Mikan being dense as always. He burned her hair. "EEP!" She created a water ballon and quickly poured the fire out. She tooked his manga and wacked him. "YOU STUPID HENTAI!! DON'T EVER BURN MY HAIR!!" Soon……………_WEEEEEEWOOOOOOWEEEEEEWOOOOOOO. _Everyone heard an ambulance once again. Mikan was walking back to the classroom. She was about to turn around the corner, but bumped into twins sister. "Are you okay?" The violet eye twin asked. "Y-ya" Mikan said rubbing her head. "We going to be late for out first day of school!" Said The red eye twin. "Don't worry" The violet eye girl replied.

"I forgot! My name is Hikari Hirishi" said the purple eye girl. "My name is Hakari Hirishi" The red eye girl said. "My name is Mikan Sakura!" Mikan said happily. They instantly became friends. They arrived at a door. "Wait here" Mikan said and entered. She walked up to Narumi and whispered about the new students. "Everyone!" Narumi said loudly, but no one heard it. He pouted. "I do it" Mikan said. "YO! EVERYONE! GET YOUR DARN FACES LOOKING HERE, OR ELSE!" she yelled with red eyes. Everyone became quiet. "Ok-…" Suddenly the door burst opened, but it wasn't Hikari or Hakari.

_**Ok! That's it for now. I said I will update on May 30, but decided to update today, wow I'm a early updater. Haha X) Anyway, Do you like it? I think I did a good job, sorry if short. I promise next time, will be longer. Oh ya, the characters will be the same as the normal characters, but I will tell you if there are new characters. Bye**_

_**Me: I'm bored. Hotaru, any new pictures??**_

_**Hotaru: Why, yes, look at this picture (Shows picture)**_

_**Me: WTF?? YOU AND RUKA MAKING OUT??**_

_**Hotaru looks at the picture and blushed madly.**_

_**Hotaru: OMG! WHO TOOK THIS PICTURE??**_

_**Mikan: Snikers behind tree**_

_**Hotaru: shoots baka gun **_

_**Mikan runs away yelling for help.**_

_**Me: Weird. I took out a camera, and develop the 'pictures' I took of Hotaru and Ruka making out, and Mikan and Natsume making out.**_

_**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!**_


	3. Chap 3: The Mission

Chap 3 is on

Chap 3 is on!!

**Me: (Goes too a dark room)**

**Person: Do you have the pictures?**

**Me: Yes I do**

**Person: Ok, here is the money-…**

**BOOM!!**

**Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka: THERE YOU ARE!**

**Me: Oh curse, next time I'll give it to you Narumi!!**

**Narumi: ok, have a safe trip**

**Me: (flees)**

**The gang: COME BACK HERE!! WITH THE PICTURES!!**

**Me: MUHAHAHHAHAHA NEVER!**

_Boom!! The door burst opened and it wasn't Hikari or Hakari._

Everyone stared at the intruder. A girl with Blonde hair up to her back with blue eyes comes along.

"Hello!!" she said loudly. The boys went in love. She wasn't wearing her uniform. Instead she wears a VERY SHORT mini skirt, if she bends; you can see her panties, a VERY revealing shirt. Hikari and Hakari went inside also. Most boys went in love with them.

"o-ok, everyone, this blonde girl is Aya, she is a new student, and these are the H.H twins, the one with red eyes is Hikari, and the violet eyes is Hakari so p-…." Narumi was interrupted by Hakari,

"Um, Narumi-sensei, I'm not Hakari, you were mixed up, I am Hikari, the one with the violet eyes, and my twin sister Hakari with the red eyes."

There was silence.

"Oh, sorry" Narumi apologized. Hakari said,

"Narumi-sensei, wear another kind of dress, you look disgusting" Everyone laughed.

"Ok, I bought a new princess outfit, anyway, free time" Everyone started to crowd around. Hotaru shot everyone.

"They can't breathe" she said in a monotone voice. Hikari and Hakari gave their thanks. Aya wasn't in the classroom. Hakari saw Aya sneak out of the classroom with a boy. She followed them. Aya and the boy entered the room. Hakari listened closely. Soon, there were moans inside.

Hakari ran away VERY disgusted. Hakari never told everyone, but Hikari, as always knows about it. She too was disgusted. Hakari stopped walking all of a sudden and her eyes were dull. Hikari put down her book. Mikan was staring and was worried. "Hikari, what is wrong with Hakari??" Mikan asked frantically.

"Alice" She replied. Hakari snapped out of it. Hikari dragged her out. Hakari had tears in her eyes, and that was a bad sign.

"What happened?" Hikari asked her sister gently.

"I-I c-can't tell or he will kill them" Hikari was getting angry.

"What on earth does HE want??" (Mikan: Whose he? Me: I won't say, but that person shows no mercy, and is a killer)

"He won't kill our parent's right??" Hakari asked.

"Yes, and I will make sure" Hikari said.

Mikan was walking to her room, but a hand caught her mouth.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I L-love you Mikan" And he crashed his lips onto her soft lips. Mikan was surprised, but returned it.

"I like you too Natsume" Once again, they kissed._ YES! Plan A is in action, now plan B. _Natsume thought.

The next day, Mikan turned the corner and bumped into Aya! Aya fell down. "Are you okay Aya?" Mikan asked.

"You whore! You are so clum-…" Natsume came out of the classroom. Aya smirked. "That's ok Mikan, Don't worry I wasn't hurt" Aya got up and walked away. Natsume said,

"Polka! Be careful next time!" Natsume scolded her.

"S-Sorry" Natsume just left. (Me: what a rude Bsterd!! Mikan: True) Mikan felt a little pain in her heart.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Brother" Aya said.

"Yes Aya?" Hiro said.

"Ruin Mikan Sakura's life"

"With pleasure" They both grinned evilly. (Me: Freaky!)

_**Back to Mikan**_

Mikan was late so she ran until she bumped into a boy. _Not again!!_ They landed in an awkward position. Natsume opened the door. Wrong move. His eyes widened as he saw it. He walked up to her, dragged her to a storage room.

"What the hell was that??" he yelled.

"It was n-not w-what you think!" Mikan answered stuttering.

"We are over" With that he left. Mikan was sobbing.

It's been 1 week since Mikan wasn't herself. Natsume got a new girlfriend named Aya. Hotaru used all of her weapons to teach him a lesson, but he still never learned. Until this unfortunate day, Mikan was about to give a present to Natsume as a sorry gift, but when she opened the door, 2 people were on the bed. Both were naked, and the boy was on top of the girl. Mikan gasped. She dropped her present and ran away. "Plan succeeded Natsume-kun" Aya said. Natsume got up and got the present. He remembered that today was Christmas day. (Hehehe its Christmas already) He received a lot of chocolates, mistletoes. He opened the present. It was a teddy bear. The card said,

_Dear Natsume,_

_I'm sorry; it doesn't matter if you still hate me. I hope we can be friends still. Here is a stuff animal. It took me years to buy it. I hope you can forgive me. That scene, I bumped into a guy, I didn't know who he was, and I hope you understand. I love you_

_Mikan_

His heart teared apart. He always thought that Mikan was cheating on her, when she wasn't. Instead, he was cheating on her. He got his clothes and ran out. Aya smirked. He was searching for her everywhere, but couldn't find her. He saw footprints on the snow and blood. He ran towards the direction, but all he found was nothing. He searched everywhere, but still had no clue. He was cold, and scratched. His bangs were covering his face.

"Mikan…" He whispered, then he fell down to the cold snow.

**Me: sniff that was so sad!!**

**(Doors opened.)**

**Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan: Where are you Starryangelz??**

**Me: uh-oh (runs)**

**(Ruka blocked the exit.)**

**(I threw a picture at him while running away) **

**Ruka: She got away!**

**Mikan: What's that?**

**(looks at picture) **

**Mikan: WHAT THE HELL??**

**(picture shows that Mikan and Natsume doing 'it' with Hotaru and Ruka in the backround)**

**Mikan: DIE Starryangelz!! (evil glare)**

**(Everyone backs down because some pieces of the earth was floating, and her eyes were deadly)**


	4. Chap 4: Tears

Part 4 enjoy

Part 4 enjoy!

Me: enjoy!

Mikan: sleepy

Natsume: I need a new manga

Hotaru: Ruka, Get me more oil

Ruka: Hai!

Me…

Ruka was trying to find his friend, until he saw footprints. It was a blizzard, and Ruka couldn't find him anywhere. He ran to the Northern Forest. He saw a collapsed body.

"Imai!!" Hotaru found a signal and flew there. Both of them quickly raced to the hospital.

Meanwhile:

Mikan woke up. She was in a small hut.

"Isn't this Mr. Bear house?" She and Mr. Bear became friends after a long time. Mr. Bear came out holding hot chocolate. They greeted each other. Mikan got up and sat down on the chair. She and Mr. Bear were silent.

"Hm, if you had a wish, what will it be?" Mikan asked. Mr. Bear came back and handed her a letter,

_If I had a wish, I would likely to choose for my master to get well soon, that is what I wish for. _(Woah!! Mr. Bear is smart for a stuff animal)

Mikan smiled. She picked up a little flower. She picked one of the petals. She whispered to it and it flew off. She made a screen of what was going on. Mr. Bear watched. The petal was going to Kaname, soon the petal went inside. Kaname was reading a book, until he saw a petal. The petal turned into sparkly stuff and flew to him. The doctor rushed in and checked on him.

"AMAZING! Kaname is all well!! Mr. Kaname, your deadly sickness is gone, and you will be dischared tomorrow." Soon Kaname did a happy dance. Mikan closed the window. Mr. Bear was stunned, and gave her a large hug.

"Y-Y-Your w-welcome!" she said as she turned purple. Mr. Bear let go and bowed. She sighed,

"Mr. Bear, I have to leave." Mikan said. To make things easier, she gave Mr. Bear a voice.

"_Where are you going Mikan?" _Mr. Bear's voice was soft.

"I don't know, but I have to leave to somewhere and be far away."

"_Fine, but are you coming back?"_ Mr. Bear asked.

"Yes, I will." Both had a hug.

Meanwhile:

Natsume woke up.

"Where is Mikan?" demanded Hotaru.

"Imai, calm down." Ruka said.

"Shut up!! I can't find Mikan on my radio system, and she blocked or destroyed my device of letting me find her" Ruka was taken back, Hotaru never showed angry feelings, and she was serious. Natsume was in shock.

"Now, TELL ME WHERE IS SHE!" Hotaru yelled. Tears were threatening to fall. Natsume looked at the blanket, gripping it tightly.

"I don't know" He whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Hotaru screamed. Natsume was silently crying,

I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!" Natsume yelled back. He gripped the blanket tightly. Hotaru lost it.

_SLAP!_

An painful slap was heard. Everyone was in shock, The ice queen, crying, and slapped Natsume Hyugga!! Natsume was in shock.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PERSON! MIKAN WAS HURT BUT SHE NEVER SHOWED IT! SHE KNEW THAT YOU SLEPT WITH OTHER GIRLS AND DATE OTHER PEOPLE! YOU BETRAYED HER!!" She slammed the door closed.

"Goodbye Hyugga/Natsume" soon everyone left.

"Sorry everyone, sorry!" He finally let his emotions out and cried.

Sorry if short, I have to write lots of story right now, and it will take me long

Starry: Gommen!!

Mikan: Where will I go?

Natsume: Ya, where did she go?

Hotaru: I hate you Hyugga

Ruka: Hotaru, calm down.

Me:hehehe


	5. Chap 5: Hikari

Me: Sorry for late update

**Me: Sorry for late update!!**

**Natsume: I hate you**

**Mikan: why do you hate her?**

**Me: y, why do you hate me**

**Natsume:You made me cry**

**Me:…**

**Mikan:…**

**Hotaru: On with the chapeter…**

--

--

It's been 1 week since Natsume got out of the hospital. Hotaru didn't talk to anyone, except Ruka. Ruka talked very little to Natsume.

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

_Sigh, it's been 1 week since I left my 'home'. I wonder what will happen to me now._

_I hope everyone is doing fine. I hate Natsume. He cheated on me._

_Now love is stupid to me._ I thought while daydreaming.

"Mikan! Are you done yet?" a voice called out.

"Yes, I'm done" I called out.

An old man came out from the kitchen. He sat down next to me.

"Mikan, you're my granddaughter, why are you doing this and breaking my heart?" He asked.

"Because, something happened." I answered plainly.

"You're not smiling anymore and dress up like a boy, why are doing this?"

I sighed.

"The reason why is someone broke my heart, and I don't trust love anymore" I said.

"I see" he said.

"Well, let's go, it's almost time for your flight" He said.

"Ok, my clothes is packed already" I said.

"Ok"

We went out and drove to the airport. (An old man can drive?? Cool! (jk) )

"Now, call me and visit once a month ok Mikan?"

"I'm going to change my name to Ryuu" I stated.

"Uh, ok Ryuu"

"Goodbye" I said.

"Goodbye" He said.

"Goodbye everyone" I whispered, and the plane flew off.

_**Hotaru's P.O.V**_

_Strange. I thought I heard the baka's voice say goodbye._ I thought.

_Hm whatever._ I shrugged the thought out of my mind and continued to work on my invention.

_**Nornal P.O.V**_

Natsume sat on the sakura tree with a manga over his face. He was 'sleeping'. _ When is that baka going to come bac?_ He thought.

Now it's been 2 weeks since she was gone.

Natsume kept thinking of her and never lose hope that Mikan will return.

Days, weeks, months has past.

Now it's been 1 year. Natsume began to lose hope.

Soon 5 years has past, and Natsume forgot about her.

_**Meanwhile at Mikan**_

_It's been 5 years eh?_ Mikan thought.

Mikan dresses up as a boy and acts like a boy.

Girls fall for her, and no one knew but her current friend, Hikari.

When Mikan arrived to America, she trips and pushes a girl with blazing red hair and red eyes.

Soon She becomes friends with her and tells her about her life.

Hikari is 3 months older than Mikan, she is the same height as her also.

"What do you want to do?" Hikari asked.

Recently, Mikan and Hikari became famous and both are singers, and models.

"Hmmm, I want to go back to Alice Acadamy" Mikan answered.

"Are you sure Ryuu?" Hikari asked.

"Yes"

"I mean it, are you sure Mikan?" Now it was a whisper. Hikari was serious since she called Mikan her real name.

"Yes Hikari" Mikan answered.

"Ok, pack up, we are leaving in 1 hour." Hikari said.  
"OMG!! I have to hurry!!" Mikan ran all around to pack up.

Luckly, Hikari was already packed.

_**1 hour later**_

They made it on time to go on the plane.

"Where should we go once we reached Japen?" Mikan asked.

"Easy, I already booked a 5 star room at the famous hotel, "Golden Deluxe" (ok, I just made that up.)

"Oooo! You're very smart!" Mikan said.

"Duh"

"Anyway, we have to put on a wig, so no one will recognize our identity" Hikari stated.

"Ok"

_**A few hours later**_

"We're here!"

"Why do I have to wear this Hikari!?" Mikan complained for the 50th time.

And Hikari is very angry.

"Cause I said so!!" Hikari yelled for the 50th time.

Apparently, Mikan was dressed, as a girl.

"Anyway, you finally dressed up as a girl, it's been 5 years straight since you wore boy clothes." Hikari said.

"I have a reason" Mikan said.

Mikan was wearing a pink tank top, white skirt that reaches mid-thigh, sandals, 2 golden bracelets on her right arm, and 1 golden/diamond watch.

One glance of Mikan, then you will surely know that she is rich.

Mikan also wore a dirty blond colour wig, and a brown hat.

Hikari was wearing a blue tank top, a white skirt that reached up halfway to her thigh, a pair of light brown sandals, similar to Mikan's.

Hikari wore a diamend watch on her left arm, and a pair of sunglasses. (not good at explaining clothes! Sorry!!)

She didn't wear a wig.

Once they were out of the airport, 3 men came to them.

"How may we help you??" Hikari asked.

"Come, I'll ride you home, and we can have some 'fun'" the man with black hair said.(eww)

"No thanks" Mikan cut in.

"Ooo I like the bossy one" the blond one said.

Suddenly they pinned Hikari and Mikan to the wall.

"I like you girly" the man who is pinning Mikan said.

"I love you sexy" The one that is pinning Hikari said.

They struggled, but they were stronger.

The men started kissing their necks.

Suddenly Mikan kicked the man holding her in the part that does not ever shine. He collapsed in pain.

The other man was distracted, so Hikari also kicked him in the same area.

They were free and ran.

_**After several minutes**_

"They should be gone now" Hikari said.

"How(_pant)_ do_(pant)_keep up_(pant)_ with running?" Mikan asked tiredly.

"Hmmm, you need to be more healthy" Hikari said.

"Oh man!!" Mikan complained.

_RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!_

My cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Mikan asked.

"_Hi, My name is Narumi, and you will go to Gakuen Alice" _a voice said.

_Gakuen Alice eh?_ She thought.

"Ok" Mikan answered.

"Ok, tomorrow, you will be picked up from 2 of Gakuen Alice bodyguards"

"Ok" Soon Mikan shut her phone.

"Tomorrow, we are going to Gakuen Alice" She said.

"Hm, ok, I want to see who is that 'guy'" Hikari said.

"Ya, go ahead" Mikan replied.

"Let's go" Hikari said.

"Ok" Soon we went to the hotel.

--

--

**I'm finally done!! I am sorry if it's still to short, I think this is the longest I wrote, hm anyway I try to write longer, well thanks to those people who review**

**angelgirl251**

**starrynight3800**

**midori-desu**

**dominiqueanne**

'**-MiNi-RAi-'**

**Animeted**

**Thanks again everyone!!**


	6. Chap 6: Back to school

So sorry if late update

_**So sorry if late update!!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

I groaned and opened my eyes. I squinted in the sunlight. I looked over and the other bed was neat and tidy.

I pushed myself to the bathroom.

"Mikan, breakfast!!" A voice shouted.

"Coming Hikari" I yelled back.

I stepped out of the bathroom. I was wearing a blonde wig.

I put on a white tank top and I wore jeans. On my left hand, I wore a deluxe watch.

I also was wearing white/pink sneakers.

Very handy when running away from fanboys.

I sat down and there were eggs, bacon, toast, ham, and orange juice.

"You look pretty" Hikari said.

Hikari didn't wear a wig, but she wore green contacts. She wore a black tank top with a white sweater over, jeans, and a watch.

She was wearing white/baby blue sneakers also.

"You too" I said while eating.

Soon we finished our meal.

_**Hikari's P.O.V**_

Once we were finished, Mikan and I went to our limo.

We went inside and soon we were off to Gakuen Alice.

"Thank you" I said to out driver.

"Anytime, take care Miss, Hikari and Miss Mikan." The driver said and went off.

"Hikari, do we have to change our names?" Mikan asked.

"Yup" I answered.

"Yay!! I found a perfect name!! My name will be Mika" Mikan said.

"Sure, I will be Yuki" I answered.

"Oh ya, here" I handed Mikan a pair of sapphire earrings.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a device that allows us to talk to each other in our minds" I explained.

"Oh, ok" She put on the earrings.

I put on a pair of ruby earrings." Once we were done, a guy in blond hair and purple eyes came.

_Otou-san_ I heard Mikan mumble.

"Hello, you must be?" He asked.

"Name is Yuki Sakurano and my sister, Mika Sakurano" I said plainly.

"Ok, and what are your alices?" He asked.

"Ice, and my sister-" I was cut off.

"My Alice is Water"

"Please proof that you have an Alice" He said.

I whispered a plan to Mikan. She nodded.

She lift her arms up and droplets of rain were in the sky.

Soon the droplets fell.

We closed our eyes and danced.

I froze the water and it shattered, and kept doing that while Mikan produced more water.

Soon she made a large water bubble and I froze it. It shattered, sparkling everywhere.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Narumi stood in awe.

"That- that –THAT WAS BRILLIANT!!" He yelled.

"Arigato" We both said plainly.

"Both of you should be in the DA class" A voice said.

Suddenly a masked person jumped down and tried to punch Hikari but she made a ice barrier and blocked it.

Then he quickly tried to kick Mikan but she dodged it and splashed water at him, but he dodged.

"Hmmm, ok I'll accept going to the DA class" Hikari said.

"If, she goes I'll go" Mikan said.

"Ok my little girls" The masked person said icily.

However the girls weren't affected.

"My name is Persona, and remember it" Persona said.

"Ok, Yuki, your code name will be Ice Princess, while Mika, your code name will be Mystic Water"

"Whatever" Hikari and

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

Narumi-sensei leads us to a class.

"Wait here till I c-"He was interrupted.

"Call us" Hikari finished for him.

"Ya"

"Class" Narumi said.

It was still noisy

"CLASS" Narumi shouted, but had no luck.

Hikari was pissed and kicked the door and shouted,

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FCK UP AND LISTEN YOU FUCKING PEOPLE!!"

Everyone was quiet.

I entered and sighed.

"We are new students, my name is Mika Sakurano, and this is my sister, Yuki Sakurano" I said.

Narumi sweat dropped.

"Free time, and any questions, ask them" Soon Narumi left and tons of boys appeared and it was noisy.

"Will you marry me Yuki??"

"What are your alices?"

"Please be my boyfriend Mika!!"

"What star rating are you"

"Please accept my gifts!!"

It was noisy until flames appeared everywhere.

I put it out.

"I have water Alice, and I'm a special star, and in D.A class, Yuki has Ice Alice, special star, D.A. class" I explained.

_Thanks, I don't want to talk_ Hikari said to me.

_No problem_.

I went up to Hotaru.

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked while knowing the answer.

"Not obliged to answer, now leave" Hotaru hissed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You changed huh?" I asked.

"Did I meet you before, no, now don't act like if you know me" She hissed.

"And you are bothering my girlfriend" Ruka snarled.

"You changed" I stated.

_SLAP_

Hotaru stood up and slapped me.

"Get away from my boyfriend and leave because we don't know you"

_Can I please kill her?_ Hikari asked.

_No _I answered.

Tears flowed out. No one dared to speak.

"You changed all of you, and yes we met, and I was your friend now, I know that you are a fcking Btch" I snarled.

Ruka came up to me and tried to slap me but Hikari froze him. He yelled in pain.

"Oh, sorry, slipped, by the way, I shut down the system, so you can't fell it for 5 days" Hikari said in a fake sweet tone.

Natsume came up to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you actually?" He hissed.

"Not obliged to say Hyugga, and get your stupid friends to get a life" I hissed.

Natsume glared at me.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Find it yourself smart" I said.

I made a water knife and Hikari froze it and aimed it at a tree.

The glass shattered and a guy came out.

"Hyugga, you are weak, you didn't noticed that he was here" I stated. I stood up and me and Hikari jumped out.

"Just who are you?" Everyone thought

--

--

_**Yay, I made it long?? Na, RxR plz**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed.**_


	7. Chap 7: Mr Fluff fluff & Bun Bun

GOMEN

_**GOMEN!! I was very busy these past few days . anyway, sorry for the long wait**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

Once I jumped out, Hikari followed me. Persona waited for us at the forest.

"You are on the exact time. Not 1 millisecond late or a millisecond early" He said.

"Just tell us the damn mission" Hikari stated. Hikari wasn't in a good mood today. Persona smirked.

"You're mission today is just to follow our 'kuro neko' and watch him when he is on a mission" he said. We raised an eyebrow. Why on earth shall we waste our time babysitting Hyugga? Wait; scratch that, _kitty sitting_ Hyugga. I saw Hikari twitch. I read her thoughts._ Why on earth should I follow him around like a guardian angel or whatever, this is complete useless_ she thought. I agreed.

"Why should we do it?" I asked calmly. Persona leaned against the trunk of a tree behind him.

"Just do it, one of our teachers told the future that he will be in danger" he said.

"So Persona has grown feelings huh?" Hikari asked. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Never in my life, just do the damn mission" he said irritated. I walked away with the mask Persona had in his pocket. It was white, and it covers half my face. There were sakura blossoms on the right hand side, and it was sparkly. Hikari had a similar one but it was blue.

I put on my ring. My hair turned to pitch black and I had red eyes. My outfit was like a yukata but the dress was up to my knees, and the sleeves were up wrist. My outfit was white and pink. I was wearing sandals also. Hikari was also the same but in blue.

"Let's go" I said. We found Hyugga. He was talking to Persona-sensei.

"Ok, get the ring from the warehouse of 346. There are at least 70 AAO members there. Some are Alice, and some have guns, knifes, and metal bats" Persona said.

"Hn, by the way, what happened to Aoi" He snarled.

"Aoi?" Hikari whispered.

"Shh" I replied. We were at a tree. I was sitting down, while Hikari was leaning on the trunk.

"We did nothing, _for now_." He replied coldly.

"You basterd." Natsume snarled. Soon he jumped on a tree and ran off.

"Let's go" Hikari said.

"Sure" I answered, and we dashed off at the same direction.

We stopped at a tree, and we sat down, well in my case, I sat down and Hikari was still standing.

We saw that Hyugga was already fighting. He burned some people, creating rings of fires, and more. Soon he defeated a lot, but then more were coming. Hyugga was already exhausted.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know" She answered.

I looked at her. Her red hair became pitch black, but her blazing cool blue eyes shone.

I blinked. She blinked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hmm, we still don't have our mission names." I stated the obvious.

She began to think.

"Yes, you're right." She sat next to me and we began to talk about different names happily, while Hyugga was fighting._** (Me: weird!)**_

Once we decided our names, I saw Hyugga getting more exhausted until he collapsed.

"Hehehehe" the AAO members laughed evilly. I looked at Hikari and she nodded. We jumped down and landed in front of Hyugga.

"Who are you?" the AAO snarled.

"How rude" Hikari said.

"My name is Shiro Neko" I said.

"And mine is Neko" she said.

"White cat, and cat huh?" a member said.

"W-who are y-you?" Hyugga asked.

"Hi! You must be Kuro Neko!" I said happily. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

_Tag along, I can't acted like Mikan now_ I thought.

_Um, ok?_ She answered.

"Nice to meet you" She tried to sound happy.

"Ha! Lil girls that are wearing yukata, and happy-go-lucky character. They will be easy" Reo laughed evilly.

"Ugh" Hyugga twitched in pain.

I went closer to him and whispered,

"let's talk while Neko fights" I said.

"Why me?" Hikari asked.

"Do it, or Mr. Fluff fluff's head will be gone" I threatened. Hikari paled.

"NO!! NOT MR. FLUFF FLUFF" Hikari yelled. Everyone sweat-dropped. I pulled Hyugga to sit down.

"So, do you like anyone?" I asked. Hyugga _**(Me: ok, I will call Hyugga Natsume now, cause Hyugga sounds just plain weird .)**_ Natsume looked at me like if I was eating a cake happily while my friend was dying. I blinked several times. He blinked also. "No" he said. I looked at Hikari. She was saying that Mr. Fluff fluff's head must not come out while killing at least 20 AAO members at a time. I sweat-dropped.

When she was done. She appeared in front of me and said,

"Are you going to kill him??" she asked sadly.

"Heck no! it's almost like killing Mr. Bun Bun" I said. She smiled.

"Yay!!" she said.

"Who is Mr. Fluff Fluff, and Mr. Bun Bun?" Natsume asked while squinting of the pain.

I put hand over his wound. Soon it was gone.

"Is your Alice healing?" he asked.

"Somesort" I answered.

"Oh ya, look!" I got out my teddy bear (Mr. Bun Bun) while Hikari got out her stuff rabbit. (Mr. Fluff Fluff) Natsume sweat dropped.

"Well, bye" I said and I disappeared along with Hikari.

"Never again, I will be that girly!" I said to Hikari.  
"Me too, that was so…..aug" She shuddered.

"Let's sleep" I said.

"Ok" she said.

I took off my pink ring, as she took off her blue ring. My black hair turned back to aurburn, and my eyes back to honey-brown.

Hikari's hair turned back to red and her eyes turned back to red.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight" she replied, and soon we went to sleep.

--

--

_**Sorry if short, it's late, and I'm sleepy. Well buh-bye**_


	8. Chap 8: Mikan

Ok here is the next chap

_**Ok here is the next chap. Sorry I was very busy. My summer camp ended finally (school) my sister bought a violin on the same day I went to a party. So here!**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**From last Chap**_

"_Never again, I will be that girly!" I said to Hikari.  
"Me too, that was so…..aug" She shuddered._

"_Let's sleep" I said._

"_Ok" she said._

_I took off my pink ring, as she took off her blue ring. My black hair turned back to auburn, and my eyes back to honey-brown._

_Hikari's hair turned back to red and her eyes turned back to red._

"_Goodnight" I said._

"_Goodnight" she replied, and soon we went to sleep._

_**--**_

_**--**_

**MPOV (Mikan P.O.V)**

I woke up, remembering yesterday. I sighed. I got up. My silky white nightgown slid up to my knees. I proceeded to the washroom. _When could I ever keep this act up?_ I asked myself. I began to cook and I saw a note.

_Mikan,_

_I went ahead of you; I woke up at 4 and went somewhere. No need to find me, I will be alright._

_Hikari_

I sighed. That foolish girl. I resumed making my breakfast. Once I was done, I looked at the time. 5:30. So early. I went outside. I jogged a bit, and then stretched. I did a little test. I had to jump in the air doing a triple spin while creating icicles which was falling. I did a back flip while freezing most; I did another twirl while melting the rest. Easy.

I went to the sakura tree. I jumped to the highest branch and began to rest my eyes, until I heard a sob. My eyes opened and darted towards the crying girl. The raven hair that reached up to her shoulders was the first thing I saw.

_Hotaru?_ I wondered. I listened closely.

"It was my fault, she had to leave! Why me? It was my fault" she said while crying. I stared at her.

Suddenly Ruka came. "Why are you crying Hotaru?" he asked. I continued listening. Hotaru looked up towards Ruka. I saw that her eyes were red.

"It was my fault" Hotaru replied weakly. "But she would be sad if you cry" Ruka said.

"No, she won't care though" Hotaru began to cry again. "Stop crying please" Ruka said.

She stilled cried until…

_SLAP!!_

"Do you think crying will do anything? Tell me! Do you think they want you to cry over little stuff? Tell me Hotaru!! Do you really think crying will solve your problem? Face reality!! It's the truth!" Ruka shouted angrily.

I stared at them remembering the memories. Those words… I said.

Hotaru stopped her tears, as she remembered what had the lovely brunette told her.

_**Flashback**_

_Hotaru was crying because her family died. She finally let her emotions take over._

"_Hotaru, don't cry" I said. Hotaru didn't listen. I kept repeating it. But had no luck._

"_My family died, because I wasn't there" Hotaru cried. I just stared._

"_It's my fault!" Hotaru yelled. I lost my patience._

_SLAP_

_Yes, you guessed right. The bubbly care-free person who was me slapped her best friend. Hotaru stopped crying._

_I said, "Do you think crying will do anything? Tell me! Do you think they want you to cry over little stuff? Tell me Hotaru!! Do you really think crying will solve your problem? Face reality!! It's the truth!" I yelled angrily at her. She stopped crying. _

"_You're right, I look 60 xs uglier" she said as she touched her teary eyes._

"_Let's just go back" I said. Hotaru smiled. _

"_Thank you"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Hotaru smiled a bit. "Thank you Ruka" She said. Ruka smiled.

I felt a drop of a tear slid down my face. I stood up and disappeared. Once I arrived at the classroom, everyone was staring at me.

Yuu came up and stuttered, "M-M-Mika h-hello if y-you need any h-help a-ask m-me" He said. I smiled and nodded. He sighed in relief and went back to his seat. I went to my seat which was next to Aya.

"Well are you going to saw 'hello you majesty?' or something?" she asked while she stuck her head like a slut.

"No" I stated. She started to get veins popping out.

"Why you!" she started to choke me. "Aya-san!!" Yuu tried to peel off her fingers but she elbowed him. He fell holding his stomach. I narrowed my eyes. She dares to hurt my friend. She began to grip tighter. I had no expression. She squeezed tighter, I didn't flinch.

Suddenly Hikari came in. "Good morning to you Mika" She said. I managed to nod a bit back. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy.

Who on earth wouldn't help their friends if they were hurt. Hikari sat down and began to read.

"You are a bitch!!" screeched she flung me at the wall. Suddenly Mr. Jinno came in. Aya gasped and dropped me. I winced. Her (unusually) strong grip made a bruise, and when she flung me, I cracked a bone in my arm. I winced. I looked behind me. My shape was in the wall, and it was quite deep.

Blood flowed freely out of my arm which had a large scratch on it. I didn't wince.

Mr. Jinno was terrified. I smirked. He slowly moved towards the desk hesitating, and his eyes were in fear. Deep trouble indeed. (You will find out why JinJin is acting this way soon) he slammed onto a red button under his desk. Suddenly heavily armed men rushed in towards me. One examined my arm, as the others did….. ya they did random stuff.

Hikari got up and went towards me. She got an ice glass she made, and she put some ice in it, soon the ice melted and she said,

"Here Mika, you must be thirsty" She said.

I nodded in thanks. Everyone fell from their chairs. Koko was reading every mind, excluding Mikan and Hikari. The students were thinking, _Is she really Mika's friend??_

Soon my arm was fixed, but couldn't heal COMPLETELY. So my arm was broken.

Suddenly the door turned into ashes. There came in the principalS (notice the s) and Persona. They approached me quickly.

"Are you okay?" Persona asked worriedly. Everyone was in shock.

"Who did this?" The high school principle demanded, since Mikan was his niece.

The elementary had a cool look. "Who did this?" he asked.

Hikari stood up. They bowed. Everyone was staring with widened eyes.

"Yuki-sama (remember? She named herself Yuki so no one will know that she is actually Hikari) who did this to her?" They asked.

"She did" Hikari said and pointed to Aya. Persona had a murder look.

"How dare you do this to my sister?" he asked deadly. _SISTER?? _Everyone thought.

"Answer now!!" he demanded. Aya froze.

"I-I-It w-wasn't m-me!!" She cried out. No one believed her. Suddenly a voice spoke,

"Why do you care for the bitch?" everyone stared at the brave person. Natsume.

"She is probably weak! So why do you care about her?" He demanded. I smirked.

"Did you know Hyugga, She is the most powerful person in the entire history, and she is far greater than you. Right now, she has approximately more than 1 million control devices on her? And she still can use her Alice" The high school principle said.

Everyone was shock, even Natsume. I smirked more.

"But she is a slut!!" Aya shouted after she regain from being scared. Everyone glared at her. I stood up, and kicked her the _softest_. FORTUNATLY, she only broke 5 classroom wall. She was badly injured.

"That was not even a bit of your punishment of receiving from breaking my bone. Did you know, this would shorten my mission by 50? Now Hyugga can receive part of my mission, and he would die in 1 mission" I snarled.

"Just who are you?" Natsume snarled. I came up to him and slapped him hard.

"Someone" I answered.

"Who are you though?" Hotaru asked. Everyone was frightened. Aya, Natsume now Hotaru. Suddenly Ruka came in front of Hotaru.

"If you plan to slap Hotaru, do it to me instead" Ruka said and closed his eyes. I went up to him. He braced himself. I patted him on the head.

"Wha?" he asked. I smiled. "You changed back to your normal attitude" I said softly to him and Hotaru. He blinked in confusion. Same with Hotaru.

I smiled. Suddenly I took off my wig, and they gasped.

"Might as well I do the same" Hikari said and she took off her wig. Everyone gasped more. Hotaru had tears, Ruka was shocked, Aya was fuming, and Natsume widened his eyes.

"M-Mikan" Hotaru said softly like a dream. I smiled more.

"It's me, I'm back, and I forgive you Ruka, Hotaru" I said.

"MIKAN!!" Everyone yelled.

--

--

_**Hahaha it's not really a cliffy huh? Anyway THAKS SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIWED MY LAST CHAP!!**_


	9. Chap 9: Last time with you

Flashback

_**Flashback**_

"_M-Mikan" Hotaru said softly like a dream. I smiled more. _

"_It's me, I'm back, and I forgive you Ruka, Hotaru" I said. _

"_MIKAN!!" Everyone yelled._

_**End of flashback**_

**MPOV**

Everyone shouted my name. I was glad, no one forgot about me. Lil Aya was fuming. I smirked. Natsume was just dazed out. Hotaru was still in shock.

"Hello??" I asked while waving a hand in front of their faces, suddenly everyone hugged me, causing me to loose my balance, but I regain my balanced before I toppled over.

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKBAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**

I sweat-dropped. Everyone was rubbing their poor heads. Hotaru stepped towards me. "Where did you go?" She asked whispering almost.

I stood there, finally breaking the silence. "Hotaru, forgive me, but I had to do it cause-" I was cut off by Hikari.

"Cause Hyugga broke her heart" She finished. I nodded. Suddenly, Hotaru flung at me. She hugged me. My shirt got wet. Now I know. She was crying. I hugged back.

"Gomen Hotaru" I whispered. Suddenly a (unusually) ugly loud screeching was heard.

"You should been gone! Get out of here" Aya screeched. She gave a kick. I pushed Hotaru to Ruka to get out of the way. I blocked the kick, but winced, because of my broken arm. Unfortunately for her. She forgot the Principles and Persona was there. Suddenly her skin was covered in this black mark. She cried in pain.

"How does that feel Aya? Remember the things you did to me?" I snarled. She winced in pain. I kicked her side. She screamed.

"How does that feel? Remember you did that as well? But I didn't yell or scream." Suddenly Natsume pushed me. I narrowed my eyes. His eyes were full of sadness, anger, and sorrow.

I glared at him. "What do you want Hyugga?" I asked icily. The tension increased. His eyes were full of guilt.

"Leave my girlfriend alone" He said. Tears threatened to fall. It's almost like my heart ripping into 2 again. Bangs were covering my eyes. My hands were curled into fists. I was shaking.

I finally had the courage and faced him. Tears were streaming down. "Good for you then, if she is your girlfriend, don't talk to me or touch me, and we are over" I said and walked away. Hotaru glared at Natsume. Hikari just followed me.

I sat down at the sakura tree. Thunder clouds were rolling in. _**BOOM**_ thunder shook. Suddenly it started to rain. Soon it was heavy rain.

"_Teachers and students!! We are having a very SEVERE weather storm coming. We ask you too go to the gym immediately"_ the announcement said. Suddenly the windows broke. Everyone in B class screamed. They quickly went to the gym.

"Where is Mikan??" Hikari screamed over the rain.

"I thought you were following her!!" Hotaru screamed back covering her ears. _**BOOM**_

I was still at the sakura tree. I got up, and went to the northern forest. I whispered, "Sakura petals" Suddenly the trees moved and the bushes. I enter the passage. The trees moved back together. I was soaked wet, but I didn't care. I kept going to the passage until I came across a pretty meadow, but it was wet and dark skies. I sat down, and hugged my knees.

I rested my chin on my knees. I looked at my arm. I was pale, and thin. I looked so fragile in the rain. I began to sing a tune.

(Yoru no Uta – Card capters)

Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro  
Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo  
Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro  
Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte  
Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

I stopped singing. I was freezing. I need warmth. I said in my mind. But I didn't listen. Just leave me like this. I deserved this. I couldn't take it much longer. I collapsed. It will take only 10 minutes before I die.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Where the hell is she??" Screamed Hikari. She was pacing back and forth.

"It's so cold Natsume-kun" Aya said and cuddled to Natsume. He didn't stop her. Hotaru and Hikari glared at them.

"Wait…Mikan could be outside!!" Ruka shouted. _Polka is outside? Oh well- wait 10 minutes before she dies. I can't let this happen!!_ Natsume said in his mind. He stood up causing Aya to fall hard to the ground.

"Let us go out" Hikari shouted to the guard.

"No" he answered. Hotaru was annoyed.

_BAKABAKABAKA_

She blew the smoke off and said, "Lets go now" She said. Both of them ran out.

"So cold" I whimpered. Almost time.

4 MINUTES

"Where is she??" Said a frustrated Natsume. Wait. She must be there!!.

"What are you doing here hyugga?" Asked Hotaru. "Get lost" Hikari added.

"I might know where she is" He said and dashed off. "Check it now" Hikari said.

"No worries" Hotaru said. She got this device and saw a blue dot moving. A red dot was at the northern forest. "Hurry"

2 MINUTES

"It's almost time" I whispered to myself.

"I'm almost there" Natsume said.

1 MINUTE

The last thing I ever saw before closing my eyes was a pair of red eyes.

"Good-bye" I whispered and I became cold.

"Mikan!!" I heard natsume's voice calling to me.

"N-natsume" I croaked.

"Mikan!!" He yelled my name again. "Good-bye N-Natsume" He was holding my hand. My hand bacame cold and pale. Soon my hand slipped out of his. I was dead now.

"MIKAN!!" he yelled sobbing.

_**Meanwhile**_

Suddenly the red dot vanished. Hotaru and Hikari's eyes were hidden by their bangs.

"Good-bye Mikan" Both said and cried silently. Sakura petals were falling down in the rain. Hotaru and Hikari ran towards Mikan. There layed Mikan lifeless and pale in the rain. Suddenly a sakura flower appear out of no where. It was made out of crystal. A note was attached. Hotaru read it and cried silently. Goodbye, Mikan Sakura. The clouds parted, but it was night. Goodbye, forever.

--

--

**Last Chap!! Sowwie it is VERY short, should I make sequel?? I think I should what title?**

**The Continuation **

**Forgiveness **

**Sakura Flowers**

**Choose one and thanks for everyone who reviewed!!**


End file.
